<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Internet is for Porn - Part Two by Neolime69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942967">The Internet is for Porn - Part Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69'>Neolime69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gen, Other, excessive cum, hyper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to meet Anna.<br/>An interactive story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Internet is for Porn - Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you play:<br/>This story is interactive reading from end to end will not make sense. Once you reach a part it will offer options, jump to the number of the option and start from there. A user friendly interactive version with CGI can be found on my website (www.neolime69.com).<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---1---<br/>“I am on my way Anna, I can’t wait to meet you in person,” Sam said as she drove off. She expected her mind would scream with terrifying panic as she placed more distance between her car and her blazing past, but was surprised by how calm she was. Driving down the street, she heard a firetruck in the distance.</p>
<p>“Someone probably called it in,” she talked to herself, knowing Anna probably also heard her. Sam’s cock seemed obedient. It rested in the seat next to her, completely flaccid. Sam was still shocked the massive anaconda was her own flesh.</p>
<p>Keeping her eyes on the road, Sam gently pressed the brakes as her car approached a T junction. She had to choose, take a left or a right?</p>
<p>To take a left go to ---2---<br/>To take a right go to ---2---</p>
<p>---2---<br/>Sam carefully turned the while and the car turned. It was a little scary driving but Sam kept telling herself she needs to keep it in proportions. Millions of people drive every day, if they can do it, so can sh-<br/>Sam’s world exploded with screeching metal and shattering glass. Her sight became blurry as her ears told her she was being turned upside down. The car flipped over like a toy, dragging along the road as if it was nothing. Sam was powerless to act, flailing around like a rag doll as her consciousness faded away.</p>
<p>Go to ---3---</p>
<p>---3---<br/>The world was black, Sam’s body felt like it slept for a decade or more. She turned in her bed and slightly opened her eyes. The room around her was simplistic, a bed, a few pictures on the wall, a magnificent view to the city, 50 stories below her. Sam thought her room was different from where she grew up… Yet, strangely, it felt like home.<br/>She lifted her head and looked around for a few moments, her mind drifted with simple thoughts about life. What brought her back was her phone, buzzing by her bed. Her cock also buzzed, a morning wood demanding her attention.</p>
<p>To answer the phone go to ---4---<br/>To musterbate go to ---7---<br/>For coffee time go to ---13---</p>
<p>---4---<br/>Sam picked the phone up, the called ID didn’t seem to work.<br/>“Hello?” Sam asked hesitantly.<br/>“Sam, you’re finally awake,” a scrambled voice declared, “You have to act quickly.”<br/>Sam felt confused, she had no idea who was on the other side.<br/>“I know this sounds crazy, but if you want to escape you have to jump.”<br/>“Who is this?” Sam tried bringing sense into this strange situation.<br/>“No time to explain Sam.” The voice sounded urgent, but was making no sense, “leap of faith, jump out of the window. I’ll contact you once you’re out…”<br/>Sam felt so baffled by this strange request imploring her to commit suicide. She wanted to ask more but the call ended, leaving Sam with a bizarre choice.<br/>To jump go to ---6---<br/>To refuse go to ---5--- </p>
<p>---5---<br/>“Nope!” Sam declared confidently as she looked to the street, 50 stories below. She had no idea who was on the other end of the line, but she definitely didn’t have enough fate to commit pointless suicide by jumping to her death. She took a step back from the window and returned to her bed.</p>
<p>Go drink coffee ---13---</p>
<p>---6---<br/>This was madness, nothing short of it. Sam opened the window and felt the stormy wind rattle her bones. Below her was a buzzing city, oblivious to her newfound courage. Sam took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm her restless soul. She had no idea who called her and told her to jump, but somewhere deep within her subconscious she felt completely safe.<br/>Wanting to get things over with, Sam placed one leg over the abyss. It was so easy to push with her other leg and, before she knew it, she was hovering in thin air, high above the world. Her weight started to pull her body down, she started to fall down.<br/>She didn’t fall for long, a fraction of a second went by as she felt cold metal touching her bare feet. The world around her flashed white a couple of times as her sight blurred slightly. Gone was the city, replaced with a bleak warehouse.<br/>The phone, still in her hand, rung again.<br/>“You did it Sam, you got out.” It was the voice again, scrambled, “Baby blue, chicken, watch, fan”<br/>As the voice called out a random list Sam’s eyes flickered as a part of her hazy mind cleared up. “Anna? Is that you?” she asked.<br/>“It worked,” the voice said. It was no longer scrambled, but the voice of a young woman Sam knew, “We don’t have much time Sam, listen carefully. Take a left and circle the house, you’ll find a door in the hanger wall. It’s not guarded…”</p>
<p>Follow Anna’s instructions ---29---</p>
<p>---7---<br/>“Stupid phone can wait,” Sam thought to herself. The cock between her legs pulsated hungrily, a fuck-stick that demanded her attention. Her body felt full and she knew her sack harbored a massive cum load. It was time to take action. She sat up in her bed and thought of a way to take care of the hefty rod.</p>
<p>The regular ritual ---11---<br/>Edging ---10---<br/>Musterbate ---8---<br/>Blowjob ---9---</p>
<p>---8---<br/>“Nothing beats the good old hand-job,” Sam thought to herself. It was true, a cock like hers was big enough for two hands to work on it. She reached for the foot-long shaft and wrapped her soft fingers around it and got to work. Up and down the fingers slid along the pulsating cock, at times soft and at times stiff. Sam was the master of her domain, knowing her cock even better than her girlfriend, Alex, did. She soon felt her body waking up, her balls rumbled and pulled closer to her body, getting ready to do their job.</p>
<p>Blowjob ---9---<br/>Edging ---10---<br/>Cum ---12---<br/>Don’t cum ---13---</p>
<p>---9---<br/>“Time to pull out the big guns,” Sam thought to herself. Her cock seemed huge, probably big enough for her to pull her crazy idea off. She craned her neck down and leaned her back into it. Her hand grabbed the shaft and directed it towards its target. Sam opened her mouth as wide as she could when she felt the radiating heat of her cock on her lips. In went the engorged head to fill her mouth. The only disadvantage Sam saw in blowing herself was the fact she wasn’t flexible enough to take the whole thing in her mouth. Only the bulbous head and a couple of inches entered before her spine told her to slow down if she didn’t want to hurt herself.</p>
<p>What she had to suck, coupled with her soft hands was enough to do the trick. Sam tagged ad sucked on the tip with ravenous appetite. She felt the point of no return rushing towards her and decided she didn’t want to taste herself so early in the morning. Sam relented her suction and popped the cock out of her mouth.</p>
<p>musterbate ---8---<br/>Edging ---10---<br/>Cum ---12---<br/>Don’t cum ---13---</p>
<p>---10---<br/>Sam focused on her balls. They felt full even though she came last night.  The leathery sack probably held a good gallon of fresh cum and Sam wanted to really let her body go with this one. She knew the secret to a monolithic orgasm was a decent edging session. Sam started with her hand, massaging the dick with great care. Up and down, she looked for the right moment. The cock pulsed violently in her hand, demanding release. Sam relinquished her grip, leaving her burning cock to stand and pulse by itself. A little drop of clear liquid formed on its tip.<br/>Sam took three deep breaths to calm down, letting her rod settle down, it was just a short break. Sam resumed her hard work, jacking the cock and pushing it closer to the edge once again. This time she pulled away with perfect timing. Her cock was hanging for dear life.<br/>Sam reached between her legs and grabbed her sack. She was all too familiar with her body and knew this was a magical spot. She squeezed her sack to make sure she was right. Surely enough, a steady stream of precum started leaking from her tip. If she kept going like this she would probably manage to drain her balls without even cumming once. That, however, was not the plan for today.</p>
<p>Blowjob ---9---<br/>Musterbate ---8---<br/>Cum ---12---<br/>Don’t cum ---13---</p>
<p>---11---<br/>Sam leaned over the side of her bed and reached for her laptop. It has been forever since she did her usual gig. Turning it on she placed it by the bed. Opening the browser, she clicked her costumery song.<br/>“There’s always some new site.” The computer called.<br/>“For porn!” Sam called with Trekkie Monster.<br/>“I browse all day and night.”<br/>“For porn!” Sam called again. The song rolled and Sam kept with it. She was pretty sure her singing was loud enough to wake Alex up.</p>
<p>Just as the final part was about to roll, the picture on the screen froze. Sam looked at the screen with sad eye, “No, you will not ruin this for me!” she declared as the computer told her there was no Wi-Fi, closing the laptop and placing it back below the bed.</p>
<p>musterbate ---8---<br/>Blowjob ---9---<br/>Edging ---10---<br/>Cum ---12---<br/>Don’t cum ---13---</p>
<p>---12---<br/>Sam felt it was time to go for the kill. Her hands wrapped around the massive cock and held it firmly in place. She didn’t need any more teasing, her pulsating cock was working overtime to make sure everything was ready for D-day. Her balls clenched closer to her body and, for a moment, her cock stopped pulsing.<br/>Sam let out a feral moan as a stream of cum leapt out of her cock. Her shots were always massive, and this one was no different. The rope crushed into the ceiling with an audible splatter and sent cum shrapnel flying across the room.<br/>Another pulse that ravaged her cock sent a blast following in its predecessor’s tail. What looked at first like an organized unloading soon turned into a chaotic mess. Sam’s cock started firing randomly, at times blasting pencil thick strands of cum followed but what looked like an overflowing stream that cascaded down her cock to pool on the bed below her.<br/>After a couple of minutes Sam’s body felt it had its share of relief for the time being. As the last drops of bliss left her wet body, Sam let out a long breath of relief.</p>
<p>Go to Alex’s room ---14---</p>
<p>---13---<br/>“You know what,” Sam said to her cock, “I think you can wait for a little bit.”<br/>She got out of bed, her cock still struggling to get its morning release. Alex’s room was a short walk away but she also wanted to get some coffee to kick her morning off.</p>
<p>Go to Alex’s room ---14---<br/>Coffee ---17---</p>
<p>---14---<br/>Alex’s room was a far cry from Sam’s. It looked like a college dorm, which was no surprise considering that Alex was a student. On the bed, covered in a blanket, her girl rested. A sexy vixen that was Sam’s perfect match. The girls fucked around a lot ever since Sam moved in two years ago. Sam felt her cock demanding she wake Alex up, but another part of her lunged for a cup of joe in this still morning.</p>
<p>Take care of Alex ---15---<br/>Let Alex rest ---17---</p>
<p>---15---<br/>Sam undressed and walked over to Alex. The blonde girl was sound asleep. Sam carefully sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand softly on Alex’s shoulder. “Good morning sunshine,” she gently whispered, “I missed you.”</p>
<p>Alex let out a yawn and opened her eyes, “I can see that,” she pointed to Sam’s erect cock, “Up so soon? Wasn’t last night enough to sate you?”<br/>“It wasn’t enough to sate you as well,” Sam pointed to Alex’s own erect cock. It was tenting the blanket and living very little to the imagination.<br/>“Okay, you win…” Alex consented, “one round and then I want my coffee.”<br/>“Can we use my favorite?” Sam half bagged.<br/>“Sure, why not,” Alex agreed with a smile. She pushed the blanket aside and exposed her cock. It was smaller than Sam’s but still impressive compared to the average joe.<br/>Sam knew the drill all too well. She climbed on to the bed and carefully stood over Alex. Lowering her body slowly, she kept her cock aimed down between her legs at Alex’s slit. When they finally made contact, Sam noticed how wet her girlfriend was. The moist flower opened wide to make way for Sam, it forced a low moan out of Alex.<br/>Next came the tricky part. Sam kept just her tip inside Alex and used her other hand to grab her lover’s cock. Moving around her own thick shaft, Sam guided Alex’s appendage to her own flower, just as moist as Alex’s. It went in with another moan from both girls as Sam sank down, pushing more of herself into Alex’s depths while her lover returned a favor and filled her to the brim.<br/>Sam and Alex were a perfect match, two sex goddesses that fucked passionately, kissing deeply as they went at it. Sam loved this pose because it often led her to dual orgasms, simultaneous explosions both from her cock and her pussy.<br/>The violent contractions around Sam’s cock, that started with Alex screaming with a female orgasm set a chain of events in motion. Sam followed with a dual orgasm that fired thick strands of cum into Alex while her pussy milked the invader and set Alex on her other orgasm. Both girls’ nether regions were instantly covered in cum. They fell into a loving embrace as they caught their breaths. A shower was clearly due before the two could have their coffee.</p>
<p>Go to ---16---</p>
<p>---16---<br/>Sam tapped the kitchen counter as the coffee machine buzzed vigorously and poured the magic liquid into two cups. Once finished, Sam carefully grabbed the two glasses and walked over to join Alex. It was a lovely day outside, with blue skies and a gentle sun.<br/>“I wish every morning was like today,” Alex sighed, she enjoyed the afterglow of morning sex.<br/>“I think last night that was even better,” Sam sounded a little competitive.<br/>“Are we playing who’s-got-the-bigger-dick again?” Alex wondered out loud.<br/>“No need for that, we already established I was the bigger one.”<br/>“Only by a couple of inches,” Alex objected, “and I cum more than you…”<br/>“You make a bigger mess than me, that’s why I love you…”<br/>Both girls started to giggle and shared a passionate kiss. The moment didn’t last long, Sam’s phone suddenly start ringing.</p>
<p>Answer the phone ---21---</p>
<p>---17---<br/>Sam tapped the kitchen counter as the coffee machine buzzed vigorously and poured the magic liquid into two cups. She felt her balls, they were overflowing with cum from her refusal to provide her body with an opportunity to unload. Once the coffee machine finished, Sam carefully grabbed the two glasses and walked over to join Alex on their balcony. It was a lovely day outside, with blue skies and a gentle sun.<br/>“I wish every morning was like today,” Alex sighed, she enjoyed the afterglow of morning sex.<br/>“I think last night that was even better,” Sam sounded a little competitive.<br/>“Are we playing who’s-got-the-bigger-dick again?” Alex wondered out loud.<br/>“No need for that, we already established I was the bigger one.”<br/>“Only by a couple of inches,” Alex objected, “and I cum more than you…”<br/>“You make a bigger mess than me, that’s why I love you…” Sam wondered.<br/>“Judging by what you got between your legs, I’d say this time you could give my cum blasts a run for their money.”</p>
<p>Go to ---18---</p>
<p>---18---<br/>With those words Alex jumped Sam. In an instant she was out of her chair and standing above Sam. She touched her slit and made sure she was ready for what’s to come. One she realized she was dripping wet she reached for Sam’s rod. Alex’s had no need to check if her target was ready, when Sam was ready her cock made sure the world around her knew about it.<br/>Carefully, Alex directed her body towards Sam’s erection. It seemed Sam was so eager to unload her body was working overtime. The moment she felt Alex’s lower lips she involuntarily thrusted her hip forward, plunging her cock into the futa.<br/>“Wow,” Alex moaned, “I think someone is happy to see me.”<br/>Sam was all too happy as her body tensed up. After surviving the morning with a raging erection her body was on edge. She felt her muscles locking in place.<br/>“Are you cumming already Sam?” Alex asked when she noticed Sam’s body shaking. Her answer came soon, a monolithic contraction that originated at Sam’s core rocked Alex’s world. In a fraction of a second, she felt a ton of cum blowing inside her. It was so strong she could feel the blasts crashing against the back of her womb.<br/>The two girls basked in the afterglow of a quick sexual outlet. While they were at it, Sam noticed her phone was ringing in the distance.</p>
<p>Another round ---19---<br/>Answer the phone ---21---</p>
<p>---19---<br/>But Sam was far from done, noticing her girlfriend was still erect and demanding attention.<br/>“Go stand over there, girl.” Sam ordered.<br/>Alex moved her body up and moaned when she felt Sam leave her, god, she loved that cock. Its place was taken by an outpour of cum that pooled on the floor.<br/>Sam got out of her chair and walked over to Alex, “My turn to pay you back…” she offered while kneeling before the futa.<br/>Alex was just the right size in Sam’s eyes, her cock was huge, no question about it, but not overwhelming like Sam’s. The pulsating organ felt warm to the touch, inviting Sam to play with it and force as many moans as she could out of Alex. She wrapped a hand around its base and held it firmly in place as her mouth went to work. Her lover tasted bitter-sweet, a taste Sam seemed to enjoy as her mouth engulfed the large cock head and started working its way down her shaft.<br/>Sam had a very clear goal in mind, to make sure Alex’s orgasm will happen once she was getting a deepthroat. Alex came a ridiculous amount and Sam didn’t want to deal with the barrage in her mouth. Making sure Alex came while deepthroated meant everything was going to go down easily enough.<br/>She slurped and sucked as hard as she could as more and more of the rod went in. Soon she had to release her grip so she could bottom out on Alex. Alex herself was a quivering mess of blissful jolts and pleasure filled moans, Sam knew her job all too well.<br/>Before long Sam felt it coming, first Alex placed her hand on the back of Sam’s head. Next, she held Sam’s head in place and her body tensed up. Knowing what’s to come, Sam doubled down on her slurping. Alex’s moan signaled the start of an orgasmic onslaught.<br/>Sam’s eyes sparkled with content when she felt how much Alex was firing into her, it was a good thing she was in her throat and Sam didn’t have to deal with swallowing. Alex kept going for a couple of minutes before she released her grip of Sam’s head. Sam herself felt Alex’s gift sloshing around in her belly. While they were at it, Sam noticed her phone was ringing in the distance.</p>
<p>Another round ---20---<br/>Phone ---21---</p>
<p>---20---<br/>Even though she just unloaded in Sam, Alex’s cock was still rock hard.<br/>“You want more, don’t you?” Sam asked. Alex’s answer was a simple nod of her head. Sam knew her all too well, Alex wanted a lot more.<br/>Sam decided it was time to use the gifts mother nature gave her, a pair of hefty breasts. She wasn’t as big as Alex, but she was definitely big enough to get the job done. She parted her boobs and positioned them around Alex’s shaft. It pulsed with joy when Sam started to appley pressure.<br/>The rod was lubricated with Sam’s blowjob and Sam had no problems working her magic. She moved up and down, slowly teasing her pole with her pillowy breasts. Every now and then she stopped on the downstroke and went for a short blowjob to liven the party.<br/>Before long, Alex was howling as another orgasm began to rock her world. Pearly white streams leapt out of her cock and rained down upon the happy couple. Alex went on for quite some time before her body calmed down. While they were at it, Sam noticed her phone was ringing in the distance.</p>
<p>Okay, Phone ---21---</p>
<p>---21---<br/>“Hello?” Sam answered the phone.<br/>“Sam? Is that you?” a soft feminine voice came back.<br/>“Yes, this is Sam, who am I talking to?” Sam asked.<br/>“It’s me, Anna, do you remember me?”</p>
<p>Yes ---26---<br/>No ---22---</p>
<p>---22---<br/>“No, sorry,” Sam apologized, she didn’t know any Anna, “You probably got the wrong number, lady…”<br/>“No, I’m talking to Sam Miles, right?”<br/>“That’s me, but I really have no idea who you are,” Sam was creeping out knowing this weirdo girl had her details, “Listen, please don’t call here again.”</p>
<p>Go to ---23---</p>
<p>---23---<br/>And with those words Sam ended the call. She was still soaked with cum from her adventure with Alex, it was time to shower.<br/>“I’m taking a shower baby,” she told Alex.<br/>“Just don’t use all the hot water, baby,” Alex demanded.<br/>Sam made her way over to the shower. Walking by the front door she noticed a large, brown paper envelope on the floor, the name Sam was written clearly on the back.<br/>“I don’t remember ordering anything…” Sam said as she flipped the envelope in her hands and thought what to do with it.</p>
<p>Throw it in the trash ---24---<br/>Open it ---25---</p>
<p>---24---<br/>Sam decided those strange events are not going to spoil her day with Alex. She ripped the envelope in half and tossed it to the bin. She decided to take the initiative with Alex this time.<br/>“Baby, can you come to the shower for a moment please?” she waited to ambush her girl.</p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>---25---<br/>Sam pondered opening the envelope, “What the heck, what’s the worst that can happen?”<br/>She grabbed a red film that dangled from one of the edges and gave it a pull, ripping the envelope and taking out its content. There were pictures inside, the first was a baby blue flag, then a chicken in the yard, a wristwatch, and a ceiling fan.<br/>“What the fu-“<br/>Sam froze, the pictures in her hands slipped to the floor as she started to shake. It all came rushing back, like a cracked dam that once held back her memories. Anna Neva the hacker, her mother, the first futanari, Kate Neva. The government scam, the chemicals in the water, her burnt house and the car accident.<br/>One picture still remained in Sam’s hands. It was text that read, “one hour from now, your laptop…”</p>
<p>Go to ---27--- </p>
<p>---26---<br/>“Anna Neva?” Sam gave a name, she had no idea where it came from, but something deep inside her told her it was the right thing to say.<br/>“Sam, you remember,” the voice sounded relieved, “they didn’t get full control over you…”<br/>“Why do I feel like I know you?”<br/>“Baby blue, chicken, watch, fan” the voice called out.<br/>Sam froze, the phone in her hands slipped to the floor as she started to shake. It all came rushing back, like a cracked dam that once held back her memories. Anna Neva the hacker, her mother, the first futanari, Kate Neva. The government scam, the chemicals in the water, her burnt house and the car accident.<br/>When Sam recovered, she picked the phone up. The call ended. Instead, a text message flashed on the screen, “one hour from now, your laptop…”</p>
<p>Go to ---27---</p>
<p>---27---<br/>Sam opened the laptop and waited. Her heart was pounding with excitement, her mind raced frantically. The screen flickered for a second before stabilizing on an picture of a blonde woman.<br/>“Sam, you came…” she said.<br/>“Anna, please, what’s going on?”<br/>“I thought I managed to get to you first Sam, but I failed you,” Anna explained, “they faked an accident…”<br/>“You mean that dream I had this morning…” Sam wondered.<br/>“It wasn’t a dream Sam…”<br/>“We don’t have much time Sam. Last time I reached for you I had the option to let you take your time with your sexual awakening.”<br/>“I remember, you gave me a day,” Sam recalled, “now that I think of it, I was huge… I’m guessing I’m back on the drugs, right?”<br/>“True, but we can fix that,” Anna went on, “you are now in a place called Area F3. You might think it’s your crib but this is actually a prison for futanari like you Sam. Your girlfriend Alex? She’s Alex Blue, missing for over a year, the government got to her before I did.”<br/>“Anna, this is crazy even for you…” Sam felt amazed hearing Anna’s explanation.<br/>“I know, but I want to help you break out first, Sam, we don’t have time…”<br/>“Okay, mind control sequence again?” Sam asked.<br/>“No, instructions first,” Anna explained her plan, “once your body is free you will want to have sex… You will have to fight that need. Getting out is really simple, just walk out your front door when the lights go out, I will shut the power for the whole facility and you can escape. Is that clear?” Anna made sure Sam understood her instructions.<br/>“Crystal,” Sam approved.<br/>“Initiating sequence Liberty,” Anna called. The screen turned the brightest white, Sam saw a flash of a rat in a cage, an orange, an empty white dinner plate, a chocolate bar and an old computer. Anna was back on screen looking at her, “Sam, you can take Alex with you, your choice.”</p>
<p>Leave Alex ---28---<br/>Take Alex ---30---</p>
<p>---28---<br/>“I have to get out of here, Anna,” Sam was frightened when her situation dawned on her, she was a caged animal.<br/>“What’s going on Sam?” Alex’s voice came from the doorway to the living room, it sounded shocked, “Are you okay Sam? Your cock is huge, what happened?”<br/>“It’s nothing, a growth sprout…” Sam tried to make the best excuse she could.<br/>“Shit, no way…” Alex objected, “Sam, your about three foot long, that’s no overnight growth… What happened?”<br/>“Are you calling me a liar?” Sam jumped, hoping a little offense will make Alex drop it.<br/>“I am…” Alex stood her ground, “When you feel like being honest, I’ll be in my room…”<br/>And with those words Alex stormed out, leaving Sam alone again.</p>
<p>Go to ---29---</p>
<p>---29---<br/>Sam waited for the lights to turn off. Her eyes filled with tears for what she was about to do. It was her fault Alex was in this state, her fault things turned out like this.<br/>The whole room filled with darkness. Sam realized Anna was telling the truth when she looked out the window and saw that even the sun disappeared. She reached for the doorknob and carefully opened the door.<br/>“I’m so sorry Alex, I hope you’ll forgive me…” Sam whispered with tears in her eyes.<br/>Through the door came blinding sun light. Sam felt it on her skin as she sprinted out of the house and ran for her life. Her mind was screaming at her to run until she couldn’t anymore. The burning desert around her starched as far as the eye could see.<br/>She had no idea how long she was running, but she felt drained. She heard a distant noise of wheels but was unable to focus herself on it, her mind was still set to race for her life.<br/>“Sam?” a voice snapped her out of her frenzy, she looked to her right. Beside her was a white van, driven by a blonde woman, Anna…</p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>---30---<br/>“Let’s talk with her…” Sam said.<br/>“Okay Sam, just let her look at the screen, once you do, I’ll start her sequence.” Anna instructed.<br/>Sam walked over to the living room and sat by Alex.<br/>“Alex, I don’t have time to explain.” Sam apologized, “Just look here… Anna, you can start.”<br/>“Look away from the screen, Sam,” Anna said as it started flashing, “Okay, all done.”<br/>Sam looked back and found Alex was just as big as she was down there.<br/>“Alex, Sam, I need you to listen carefully. Once the lights go out, you’ll leave through the front door. No time for questions now, run as far as you can, I’ll find you out there. Wait… Girls…”<br/>Beyond Anna’s control, Sam and Alex started touching each other, soft moaned and groans drowned Anna’s voice. “don’t cum in-“ was the last thing Anna managed to say before Sam dropped the laptop to the ground and the girls were on each other.</p>
<p>Sam fucks Alex ---31---<br/>Alex fucks Sam ---33---</p>
<p>---31---<br/>Sam felt her enormous cock hardening, it was a true behemoth. A primal voice in her mind demanded she take care of her need. Right before her eyes was Alex, bent over, exposing her pink flower to Sam.<br/>Sam was blinded by the sight, her world was composed of her giant cock, Alex’s tiny pussy, and two balls filled with gallons upon gallons of boiling cum. She pressed her tip against the delicate flower, eclipsing it. As Sam applied more pressure the dripping slit started opening up to her enormity. Sam felt the pink glove envelope her rod and attempting to crush her.<br/>Alex on her end was being ripped open by a goddess, her own cock pressed against the floor. In seconds she was orgasming endlessly, her mind washed with unimaginable bliss. Deep inside, she knew Sam was close, she felt her cock pulsation on the edge of unloading her gift onto Alex.</p>
<p>Cum ---32---<br/>Hold it in ---36---</p>
<p>---32---<br/>Sam felt the edge rush past her. A violent jolt of electricity forced her body to tense and lock in place. Her cock was going to do the job it was created for and nobody was going to stop it. A massive pulse rattled Alex’s world, making her scream as Sam’s body got ready.<br/>Sam screamed her voice out as she felt the first surge. Origination in her balls, it raced along her tube and launched into Alex’s abused womb. Blast after blast Sam kept going, blinded by the overwhelming pleasure…<br/>Sam had no idea how long she went on, but she knew she could go again if she wanted. She carefully pulled herself out of Alex and walked over to her side. Alex was sleeping, passed out from what Sam did to her.<br/>“Wake up, Alex, we have to leave…” Sam touched her lover’s shoulder.<br/>Alex remained quiet, the only sound was her breathing.<br/>“Alex, come on, we don’t have time…” Sam tried again and again. Nothing helped, Alex was finished for now and Sam was powerless to do anything but sit by her side and wait…</p>
<p>Go to ---29---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---33---<br/>Alex closed her eyes and savored the feeling of her unleashed cock. It has been so long… She felt her sack weighed a ton. As if hearing her thoughts, Alex opened her eyes to find Sam aiming her tip at her wet cunt. Alex moaned when she realized she was going to fuck Sam. The girl was aggressive, almost jamming the cock into herself, but her body cooperated, opening itself to the massive rod.<br/>Sam’s burning tunnel felt shockingly amazing to Alex, she felt it before but she was never this big, she felt every inch Sam had to offer. What blew her mind was the Sam’s cervix, it opened up with little fight and let her into Sam’s womb, her inner temple.<br/>Alex realized she stood no chance, her body was getting ready to breed her lover…</p>
<p>Cum ---34---<br/>Hold it ---36---</p>
<p>---34---<br/>It was pointless, the moment was long gone before Alex even pulled a fraction of an inch out. she screamed her voice out as she felt the first surge. Origination in her balls, it raced along her tube and launched into Sam’s tiny womb. Blast after blast, Alex kept going, blinded by the overwhelming pleasure…<br/>Alex had no idea how long she went on, but she knew she could go again if she wanted. She carefully pulled herself out of a stuffed Sam and walked over to her side. Sam was sleeping, passed out from what Alex did to her.<br/>“Wake up, Sam, we have to leave…” Alex touched her lover’s shoulder.<br/>Sam remained quiet, the only sound was her breathing.<br/>“Sam, come on, we don’t have time…” Alex tried again and again. Nothing helped, Sam was finished for now and Alex was powerless to do anything but sit by her side and wait…</p>
<p>Go to ---35---</p>
<p>---35---<br/>Alex sat by Sam’s side and cried. It was her fault, her inability to control her own body that fucked things up for Sam…<br/>When the lights turned off Alex went to the door, “I’m sorry Sam, hang in there…” she was blinded by a sun lit desert that starched far away.<br/>Taking a few steps, she spotted a white van closing in on her. Something told her not to run away as it parked by her side.<br/>“You made it,” said a blonde that popped out of the van window, it was Anna.</p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>---36---<br/>“We have to stop.” Sam called. Just as she said the words the lights in the room turned off. The girls uncoupled in the dark and made their way to the door.<br/>Opening it, the crib was flooded with sunlight. “Let’s go,” Sam took the lead and started walking out into an endless desert. The walked for the longest time, sparing each other on and fighting the need to fuck together. As the sun was setting, they heard a car horn and looked in the direction it came from. A white van rolled over to them and was closing fast.<br/>“Should we run?” Alex offered.<br/>“No point…” Sam accepted the situation.<br/>The van stopped close to the anxious girl. The door opened and out came a slim blonde, “Sam, Alex, nice to meet you two in person,” Anna greeted them.<br/>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>